Durza
Durza (humanly born Carsaib) was a Shade in the service of Galbatorix. He was one of Eragon's primary adversaries. He was one of two Shades in Alagaësia during Eragon's time; the other was Varaug. Description Durza was a tall shade, with crimson hair and maroon eyes. His face was deathly white with the appearance of a death mask or a polished skull that had its skin pulled back to give the appearance of life. His body was thin and compact like that of a runner, though he was actually quite strong. He often wore a cape. His teeth were filed to points, and he had narrow lips. During most of Eragon, he wears a maroon robe, but near the battle, it describes him as "tall, garbed entirely in black armor." He wears a Snake skin cape, and a richly decorated helmet, like a general's. He also carries a thin but extremely sharp sword with a long scratch on it that Ajihad caused when he fought Durza. History Early Life Durza was born into a nomadic tribe and was given the name "Carsaib". His family was abandoned by the tribe after his father was accused of oath-breaking. Later, both of his parents were slaughtered, and Carsaib wandered blindly into the desert, wishing that he could be dead, as well. He was found by a sorcerer named Haeg, who took him in and began teaching him the means of controlling spirits. After a few years, Haeg was murdered by a group of bandits, and, in a rage, Carsaib summoned up avenging spirits that were too powerful to control. They turned on him and possessed his mind and body, transforming him into the Shade named Durza. Service to Galbatorix (left) and Durza]] Durza grew more and more powerful, and was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocents. At one point, he even duelled with Ajihad, leader of the Varden. Ajihad was able to mar the Shade's sword, leaving a wire-thin scratch upon the blade. Eventually, Galbatorix recognized Durza's power and realized that he was a potential threat. Not wanting the Shade as an enemy, Galbatorix extended his friendship toward Durza, and the two joined forces, eventually making Durza Galbatorix's right hand. Though this wasn't commonly known. This is evidenced by Eragon's surprise at seeing Durza with soldiers of the empire during his imprisonment. Durza was placed in command of the Urgals mustering at Ithrö Zhâda, and used linking spirits to bind the Urgals to himself, so that they would follow him without question. It also seemed that Durza was in command of the city Gil'ead. Role in Eragon ]] Durza was sent to ambush the dragon-egg courier, Arya. He was successful in capturing the elf, but the primary object of the endeavor, the dragon egg itself, was lost to him. It was teleported by Arya into The Spine, where it was found by Eragon. Durza encountered Eragon in Gil'ead, when Urgals under his command captured Eragon and imprisoned him at the same prison in which Arya was being held. With the help of Murtagh and Saphira, Eragon managed to escape the prison and rescue Arya as well. Murtagh temporarily incapacitated Durza by shooting him first in the shoulder, then between the eyes. It was revealed later, however, that a Shade could only be killed by a strike through the heart. Durza led Galbatorix's army at the Battle under Farthen Dûr.Durza and Eragon eventually dueled under Farthen Dûr at the end of this battle, as Urgal forces from Ithrö Zhâda penetrated the Varden's refuge. At first, the Shade demonstrated his superior strength and maintained the upper hand, giving Eragon a serious wound that would trouble him later. During this duel, Durza broke into Eragon's mind and Eragon saw visions and flashes of Durza's life, giving Durza the chance to wound the young dragon rider, as Eragon was distracted by these images. However Durza eventually became distracted himself by the breaking of the Isidar Mithrim, Durza was unable to fend off Eragon's final, desperate blow, and Zar'roc plunged into his heart. He was disembodied for the final time, and Eragon was given the honorary title "Shadeslayer". fighting Durza below the Isidar Mithrim]] After Durza's death, the controlling link on the Urgals was broken. The Urgals fell into disarray and confusion, and turned on one another, heedlessly slaughtering their own forces. This infighting eventually gave the Varden the victory. Role in Eldest Despite his death, Durza still affected events in Eldest. The wound Durza inflicted on Eragon haunted the young Dragon Rider throughout his journey (It felt as though he is being "sawed in half", the book says,) until he was granted a gift from the dragons, at the Blood-Oath Celebration which completely healed him and gave him the physical strength and energy equal to that of the strongest elf. It did not however give him the elves' balance and flexibility which would take years of practice to achieve. Eragon composed a poem about The Land Of Durza that received much acclaim by the elves, for the Blood-Oath Celebration. To Eragon, Durza became a representative of everything that is evil, though he didn’t consider Durza himself to be evil but the spirit controlling him. Role in the Eragon movie In the movie, Durza's role is similar to his role in the book, however he is neither tall nor slim; he also summoned the Ra'zac and rode "the Beast". He also killed Brom when, as he dueled Eragon in Gil'ead and Eragon was weakened by use of magic, Durza flung a spear at him. Brom jumped in front of Eragon, taking the blow for him and received a fatal wound. Eragon shot Durza with his bow like before, but Durza did not seem to feel any pain, unlike the book. Also in the film he had long black fingernails, which were sharp enough to kill someone, and could be used to poison someone. It is also speculated by some fans that Durza will appear in the fourth book thanks to some reincarnation, or that his spirit was summoned again and possessed another human/or possibly elf. But this is highly unlikely seeing as his body was split into three spirits Personality Durza was cruel and short-tempered; he was also intelligent, commanding, and a bit overconfident. He liked to gloat. He was known to sneer at Eragon and seemed to underestimate him. He was able to strike fear in many, and being a shade he was quite powerful. There were also a few hints that he was not as loyal to Galbatorix as the king might have thought, an example would be when Durza said to Eragon; “I must attend to certain matters, but while I am gone you would do well to think on who you would rather serve: a Rider who betrayed your own order or a fellow man like me, though one skilled in arcane arts. When the time comes to choose, there will be no middle ground.” It is, however, unknown if this was a lie to trick Eragon into joining them, or if Durza actually planned to overthrow Galbatorix and set himself up as ruler of Alagaësia, though it seems more likely that it was a lie. Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Imperials Category:Dark magic users Category:Males Category:Shades es:Durza